Conventionally, there exists an exhaust purifying apparatus including an exhaust passage and an exhaust purifying member disposed in the exhaust passage (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The exhaust purifying apparatus of this kind is advantageous in that the exhaust purifying member purifies exhaust, thereby preventing contamination of the surrounding environment.
In the exhaust purifying apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, the surface of a base member of the exhaust purifying member is covered with a catalyst coat containing a catalyst component. As the catalyst component, precious metal such as platinum, palladium, rhodium and the like is used.